Mayor's Invitation
Mayor's Invitation is a quest in Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters, and Fable Anniversary. Overview Receive an invitation to the Mayor's office. Encounter the flirty Lady Grey. It starts in Bowerstone North where you are told by Lady Grey to do a series of tasks before you are able to marry her. Plot This quest can be started after you finish the Arena (regardless of whether or not you chose to kill Whisper). Head to Bowerstone North and talk to Lady Grey (she is near the entrance to Bowerstone Manor). During this quest, you are tasked to bring Lady Grey a Black Rose, owning a house and finding her necklace. To find the necklace, talk to the people in Bowerstone North. One of them will tell you that he has seen it in Oakvale. Then go to Memorial Garden through Oakvale to find two men acting suspiciously. Sneak around them to the other side of the stone wall to overhear one of them say to the other that the necklace is buried between the two boats on the beach in Oakvale. Go there and dig it up. Finally you must duel Thunder for the right to take the hand of Lady Grey. Once over, you may marry her without buying a ring. You will also receive 15,000 gold in dowry.Fable TLC Prima Official Guide, chapter 4, section "THE MAYOR’S INVITATION SIDE QUEST" Also when you marry Lady Grey, the hero will be able to enter the Demon Door at the Grey House. Here he can obtain a weapon called Ronok the Axe. Ulterior Motives If you complete Investigating the Mayor after marrying her, she will immediately confiscate the evidence from you and prevent you from exposing her. If you complete it before marrying her, you will have the option of handing over the evidence to her or exposing her crime. If you give the evidence to her, you may skip all the way to the duel with Thunder. If you expose her crimes, she will run away and you will become Mayor of Bowerstone. Mid-quest turn If you talk to the woman who helps you woo Lady Grey, she will be sad about her loneliness and tell you that you and Grey will be happy together. After that, you will be given the option to ask her to marry. If you do, she will get the golden heart status, allowing you to let her follow you somewhere you own a marital home and finally proposing. She gives you no dowry. By asking for her hand in marriage, both the Mayor's Invitation and Investigating the Mayor quests will fail. Notes *In Fable: TLC and Fable Anniversary, the last opportunity to abandon your courtship of Lady Grey and complete Investigating the Mayor comes just after defeating Thunder but before speaking to Lady Grey. This will allow you to access Headsman's Cave and the Silver Key there, but still permits you to expose Lady Grey. Speaking to her and declining her offer of marriage will not work, and will simply prevent you from completing either quest. *In Fable: TLC and Fable Anniversary, if Thunder has already been killed as part of the Souls of Heroes quest, then Lady Grey's offer of marriage will come when the Hero returns her necklace. * Even if the Hero divorces Lady Grey the demon door will still open and Lady Grey will still take the note from completing the Investigating the Mayor quest. Video Walkthrough References Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Bronze Quests